


Coming Home

by Scribbles_by_Kate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Afterlife fic, F/M, Mentions canon character death, belle and rumple have been apart for ten-ish years, but they all get to live on and have more adventures, so it's time :), there will be afterlife sex at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles_by_Kate/pseuds/Scribbles_by_Kate
Summary: Rumple’s sacrifice has led him to the reward he believed had been lost to him, but his eternity doesn’t only consist of Belle and the well where they were married and shared important truths with each other. Someone else has been waiting for him too, a few someones, actually.





	1. Part One

She had closed her eyes, a happy, contented little smile on her face, but he didn't dare look away. He feared it would all go away if he did, that he would open his eyes to find it had only been some blissful dream, and he was not really here with her, not really home.

He'd wondered why he hadn't crossed the Styx before finding himself here, before finding Belle waiting. He had crossed the river the last time. This time, though, there was no ferryman waiting by the water, no coin in his hand to pay his passage. He'd simply walked through mist, black emptiness all around him, until there wasn't. He'd thought he'd be alone for eternity, and then there she was, looking as radiant as she always had in life. He had kissed her, was holding her, but he still could hardly believe she was real.

Belle leaned in, a happy little sigh escaping her lips, as she laid her head on his chest. Instinctively, he adjusted his arms, a hand coming up to play with her hair, rich chestnut brown again, though he'd also loved it gleaming silver and white, marking their happy years, the fact that she'd stayed, given him forever, and now forever was here.

'It feels so good to hold you again,' she breathed, the yearning in her voice making his heart thump. He'd given it away, his heart, but, it seemed that in death, all was restored.

'I-it feels like a dream,' he said, his voice thick. His tongue would not work properly: he was too overwhelmed.

'I know,' she said, sympathy in her tone, 'but I promise you, it isn't.' She held him tighter, comforting him.

'No,' he said. Eventually, he'd accept that. Belle always told the truth, after all.

She stroked his cheek; looked up at him, smiling

'I'm so glad you're here,' he said, tearing up.

She pressed her forehead to his. 'I have longed for this day as much as you have, my love,' she murmured.

He smiled tearfully, and she pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.

'I expected I would never see you again,' he breathed, crying in earnest again.

'We always found our way back to each other,' she reminded him, emotion in her voice.

'I know, but there was no more Guardian, and I thought…that meant…'

'That you could never come home to me,' she said gently, nodding. She moved her hand and pressed it against his heart. 'But I knew that you would,' she said, sure.

'How could you be so sure? How could you have such faith?' He'd always marvelled at that. Even when he was breaking her heart, she'd always looked at him in a way that said she believed there was better in him.

She tilted her head, smiling at him. 'Because I love you: I've always loved you, and I've always known that you were a good man, with a pure heart. And I was right, because only someone with a pure heart could be the true Guardian.'

He stared at her, frowning. 'Me?'

She laughed a little. 'Yes, you, silly.'

'But the other Rumplestiltskin had an Author write that the powers of the Guardian were gone,' he said, 'so I can't be…'

'But then what happened to you in that snow globe?' she asked.

He frowned. 'My powers were gone, my immortality…'

She nodded. 'So, don't you see?'

He shook his head, catching her meaning, but not believing it could be true. 'He must've used the pen again, to get rid of my powers.'

'No,' she said. 'He went on to writing his spell for all those terrible endings then. When he wrote away the Guardian's powers, that stripped you of yours, because the true Guardian was always you, Rumple. You just had to embrace it, and you did. And, really, you've been guarding the Darkness for decades, not letting it corrupt you, not letting it corrupt anyone else, and I am so proud of you!'

He held her as she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't really take it in. Was it true? Had he had the power within him to be the Guardian all along? Was it just that he needed to be brave in the right moment? That seemed to be what Belle believed, and Belle…well, Belle was always right.

'Oh, Belle,' he whispered, sobbing into her hair.

'Shh,' she soothed. 'It's alright: you're home now.' She ran her fingers through his hair. 'I know it was a long, hard journey, Rumple, and I'm sorry it was so difficult, but I always knew you'd find the answer. I knew you would, because you're a good man, and you're full of love, and I watched you share that with others, and it made me so happy!'

He squeezed her. 'I did it for you,' he told her. 'I tried to follow your example, with Rogers and Tilly, or Hook and Alice, Henry, Regina, and the others. It made me feel closer to you, even though I was so far away.'

She was smiling tearfully at him, cupping his cheeks. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' he breathed, kissing her.

They parted after a long moment, both smiling.

'S-so what happens now?' he asked.

She sent him a beaming smile. 'Now, we  _live_ , Rumple. The afterlife isn't really well named at all, because we get to go on, have more adventures, together, forever. Our lives are not over.'

'That…that sounds amazing,' he said, 'but there's just us here, and the well… Why is the well here?' he wondered, frowning.

'You were remembering our wedding earlier,' she said. 'When people first come here, the first thing they see is something important to them that they thought of just before they died. You were looking at our wedding in the dreamcatcher.'

'I was looking at  _you_ ,' he corrected.

She smiled. 'Well, here I am,' she said, and laughed a little.

He smiled. 'What did you see, when you first came here?'

'Your old spinning wheel,' she said, smiling at him. 'Do you remember? I came in and sat beside you… Our first kiss. Then, in our little house at the Edge of Realms, you'd spin and I'd read, and the sound of the wheel was so comforting. I loved to listen to it. And you made me laugh that day I asked you why you spun so much, and I always loved you making me laugh.'

'I remember,' he breathed. 'I remember everything.'

'So do I,' she said softly, and reached up for another kiss. 'And the well and me…this is just the beginning, Rumple,' she said, as she slipped her hands from his shoulders and took his hands, stepping back a step.

'Belle,' he breathed, panicking, fearing lest this was only a brief reunion and she would leave him alone here.

'I'm right here,' she soothed. 'I'm never leaving you again, Rumple. Trust me?'

'Always,' he said fervently.

'Good,' she murmured. 'Just breathe.'

He did as she said, and then…

'What's happening?' he asked, looking around with wide eyes. The fathomless black was giving way to colour, now, light coalescing around him: blue/gold sky, green leaves, grey rock, brown trees. A forest surrounded them, water rushing close by, the sky overhead was getting on for dark, all golden and pink and blue, like the sky at the Edge of Realms. It was all very beautiful, and Belle glowed before him, like an angel.

'It's like the forest outside Storybrooke,' he said.

She squeezed his hands. 'Yes,' she said, 'where we were married, where we opened up to each other, even when it was painful. This place, and every part of our home here, is a combination of what was important to us, where we were happiest, the best, most meaningful parts of the life we lived together. There's a lot here, Rumple,' she said, laughing a bit; then smiling because of what the vastness of this place said about their life together, how meaningful it was. He smiled too.

'Are those the mountains around the Dark Castle?' he asked then, looking over her shoulder.

'Yes,' she said, 'where we fell in love. You'll find so many memories here, Rumple. And we don't have to stay here for eternity: we can travel too. There are other realms to visit, more adventures we can have.'

'Oh, I like the sound of adventures with you, Belle,' he said, smiling at her.

She giggled. 'Well, right now, someone else is waiting to see you, someone who's been waiting for you even longer than I have.' And her voice had softened, becoming soothing and gentle.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened and he stared at her.

'Belle,' he breathed, almost afraid to ask, 'is…is Bae…?'

'Hey, Papa.'

Rumplestiltskin froze. The voice had come from behind him again, but this time, he didn't turn: he couldn't.

A hand landed on his shoulder. 'I'm here, Papa,' his elder son's voice said gently, squeezing his shoulder a little. 'I've been waiting for you.'

Rumplestiltskin's chest heaved as his heart beat painfully. All these years, he'd hoped to get back to Belle, never daring to hope that Bae could be part of his eternity too. He'd done so much wrong by Bae, and never gotten to make amends to him as he had to Belle. He'd thought he'd lost him forever, but forever was here…and so was his first son…

He turned slowly, Belle letting go of one of his hands, but keeping hold of the other when he clutched her tighter.

He blinked and saw his son, just as he'd looked on the day he died, only now, there was peace in his eyes, not pain, and he was smiling.

'Hey, Papa,' Bae breathed.

'Bae,' Rumplestiltskin whispered. 'You've…you were waiting for me?' he asked, a lump in his throat.

'Yeah, I was,' his boy returned, 'and I've been wanting to do this for a really, really long time.' So saying, he threw his arms around his father and hugged him for dear life.

Rumplestiltskin gasped and staggered a bit. He was completely overwhelmed. Tears rolled down his cheek and he couldn't speak.

He noticed, though, when Belle began to ease her hand from his. He clutched at her again, panicking.

'I'm right here,' she soothed, putting her hand on his arm. 'I won't go away. I just wanted you to be able to hold your son.' She rubbed his arm. 'Go on, Rumple,' she coaxed.

He did as she said, wrapping his arms around his boy, hearing Bae's little sniffle.

'Oh, Bae,' he sobbed.

'I'm proud of you, Papa: I'm so proud of you,' his son said. 'You did it! You defeated the Darkness for good, and you saved all the realms from it, and… I'm… I'm sorry, about Beowulf… The memory came back after I died, and…'

Bae had pulled back to look at him, but he dropped his head in shame when he spoke of that.

Rumplestiltskin cupped his son's cheek and Bae looked up, his eyes large and full of tears.

'I would've done anything I had to to keep you safe from the Darkness, Bae,' Rumplestiltskin said. 'I'm only sorry for what it did to us. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you in the end.'

'No, no,' Bae said, pulling his father close again. 'Oh, Papa, you did everything you could. Life kicked you in the gut so much, but you found your way in the end, and I'm proud of you, and I love you.'

'I love you too, son,' Rumple breathed, squeezing him tight.

'I missed you,' Bae sobbed.

'I missed you too, son, so much, but I'm here now, somehow.' He sighed. 'I can't believe this is real.'

'Well, believe it,' Bae said. 'You did it, Papa: you're a hero. You're even more of a hero because you didn't know you were one!' He smiled. 'You did an amazing thing, Papa: they're gonna remember you for it.'

'I just hope they live, that they're happy, that they get to be together forever,' Rumplestiltskin said. 'Who knows what they'll all do now.' And he smiled at the thought.

'Well, I don't know what's next for them,' Bae said, 'but I think the three of us should take a walk together right now. Whaddya say?'

'I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, son,' Rumplestiltskin said softly.

'So do I,' Belle agreed.

Rumplestiltskin held out his hands for his wife and firstborn son, and the three of them walked on along the forest path, hand in hand.

**Next time, more reunions, and then Rumple is left to be with his wife.**


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple is reunited with a few more familiar faces, and then he and Belle are left to themselves.

So, they walked, and they talked, and he didn't let go of their hands. He barely saw the scenery, he was so focused on their faces. Belle and Bae, both of them here, waiting for him, happy that he was here with them at last, if the way they gripped his hands was any indication. And he was just as happy never to let go of either of them. He was just…filled with such joy.

They talked, but they knew everything he could tell them anyway.

'We kept in touch,' Bae said, smiling.

'We've been watching over you, Rumple,' Belle said, wrapping her other hand around his.

'We know about the new curse. How many did that make?' Bae asked, grinning.

'Honestly, I've lost count,' Rumple said, with an amused smile. 'Ah, they've all been through enough to last ten lifetimes. I hope it gets a little easier now for all of them.'

'I think they're gonna be just fine, Papa,' Bae said quietly.

'Henry grew up so strong, Bae. Headstrong and stubborn, and fiercely protective, like you and me, and goodhearted, and brave. I didn't…have a very good relationship with him, I'm afraid. I think he just…reminded me too much of you, son, and it hurt too much. I couldn't really reach out to him, and he knew that. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Bae said understandingly, and smiled. 'I know you cared for him, Papa, and I know he knew that too. Life took you different places, and that's ok. Your sacrifice saved him in the end, and you were gonna give up everything for him. He knows that.'

'I wanted to give him his family back. He deserves his happy ending, or his happy beginning,' Rumple said, smiling at Belle.

'Well, thanks to you, they all have that now,' she said. 'They all have a chance to build wonderful lives, and they will.'

'I hope they do,' Rumplestiltskin said.

'Gideon will too,' Belle told him.

'Is he ok?' Rumplestiltskin asked. 'I lost track of him when the curse hit. I know he wasn't caught up in it, thankfully, but I don't know where he ended up, if he knows that I made it back to you. I would've liked a moment to say goodbye.'

'We'll find a way to do it, Rumple,' Belle promised.

'I'm sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye either, Belle,' he said.

'Actually, I did,' she told him.

'How?'

'The dream realm,' she said, smiling.

'Of course: from when you were pregnant with him.'

She nodded. 'We only met there once,' she said. 'He needed me, and I was able to go to him.'

'Like you came to me, in my dream, after I was shot.'

'Yes. We were able to talk for a bit, and I held him. I think it gave him a little peace. He's doing really well, Rumple. He's happy studying and teaching. No romance yet, but he's got plenty of time.'

'Ah, I'd love to see him,' Rumple said, 'just for a moment, just to tell him I made it home.'

'We'll find a way, Papa,' Bae promised. 'Belle's told me all about my kid brother, you know. Sounds the complete opposite of me!'

'Gideon loves his books, like his mother, but he's like you in a lot of ways, Bae,' his father told him. 'He's brave, kind, wants to do right, just like you. You're more alike than you think.'

'I agree,' Belle said softly.

Bae smiled. 'Well, I look forward to meeting him one day, once he's led a long, full life, that is.'

They walked on and the scene opened up before them. Rumple saw a tree like the one in their garden at the Edge of Realms. Beside it, a blanket was spread on the grass, a picnic basket sitting to the side, reminding of long picnics with Belle. He suddenly felt hungry, which surprised him: he'd thought he'd have no need to eat once he was dead.

Belle chuckled, hearing his stomach rumble.

He smiled at her. 'I didn't think we'd need to eat.'

'We can do whatever we like,' Belle said.

'And I'm hungry too,' Bae announced. 'Come on: let's see what's in the basket.'

Rumplestiltskin laughed as his son slipped away and bent to open the basket.

'Ah, burgers,' he called, pleased.

Rumple looked at Belle and she smiled.

'Well, it's been a long time since you and I have had a hamburger together,' she murmured.

'Indeed it has,' he agreed. He raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled, leaning into his side for the comfort of it, before kneeling on the edge of the blanket and setting about dishing out the food from the basket.

Rumple sat beside her, looking at her, his heart full of love for her.

She sent him a smile, her eyebrow raised, and he realised he was staring. He only smiled. She giggled.

'Are we going right back to that, then?' she asked softly.

'Right back to what?' he wondered, playing dumb.

'Back to you staring at me and distracting me from what I'm doing,' she said, 'and you knew well what I meant!'

He smiled. 'I did, and yes, we are, unless you have a problem with that?'

She shook her head, her cheeks pink. 'No, I don't have a problem with that at all.'

'Good,' he said, and smiled widely at her giggle.

He caught the smirk on his son's face, but Bae was wise enough to keep his thoughts to himself.

The three of them ate their burgers looking out over the landscape before them.

It looked very much like the view from the front of their house at the Edge of Realms, only the tranquil sea they'd looked out over there, was a lake here, and on the other side, more forest and snowy mountains rose.

'Do you like it?' Belle asked, leaning in a little, seeing that he was captivated by the view.

He turned to her with a smile. 'It's breathtaking,' he murmured, his eyes flicking over her.

'I meant the  _view_ ,' she murmured under her breath, her lips twitching in amusement.

'That's breathtaking too,' he said softly. 'I'd be happy anywhere as long as there was you, you know.'

'Me too,' she said, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

Bae was lying on the blanket, gazing up at the sky.

'Think I'd have liked the Edge of Realms,' he commented. 'Nice weather.'

'And it was quiet,' his father added. 'After the years in Storybrooke, and all the travelling, it was nice to settle somewhere.'

'It was,' Belle agreed.

'Well, you may not find it as quiet here, Papa,' his son observed.

'Why's that?'

'Because I'm not the only one who wanted to come see you.'

Rumplestiltskin frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'See, I told you he'd be here.'

'Alright, Elsie, how many times do you want me to say you were right?'

'Just one more.'

'Impossible woman!'

'You love me anyway.'

'Sometimes.'

Rumplestiltskin had heard the voices before he saw the women they belonged to, but he'd have known who they belonged to anywhere, even after hundreds of years.

He'd recognise them anywhere too, with their trailing shawls and scarves. Agnes, or Aggie, was the taller of the two, with straight brown hair, while Elspeth, or Elsie, was shorter with blonde curls. They looked exactly the same as when he'd first come to them as a boy.

'Well, my dear, it took you long enough,' Elsie said.

'And we saw you used your talent for spinning to make gold,' Aggie continued.

'And learned to be quite good at making deals too.'

'Yes, that was quite interesting.'

'And then there was the magic.'

'You lost your way a bit, lad.'

'But you found it again in the end.'

The two of them were standing a short distance away, smiling indulgently at him. He felt the same warmth he'd always felt around them, and he was, once again, overwhelmed. Belle rubbed his arm gently, and he took strength from that and got to his feet.

'Aggie… Elsie… It's really good to see you.'

'Aye, lad. It's really good to see you too.'

'We've been waiting a long time.'

'Yeah, I sort of took a detour.'

'No, dear.'

'You took the road you were meant to take.'

'Now come here and give us a hug.'

He did as he was bid and went to them, sweeping them into his arms and closing his eyes as they held him, murmuring to him, finishing each other's sentences as they always had.

'We're proud of you, dear.'

'We are.'

'You became a fine man.'

'A hero.'

'And now you're back with us.'

'And your beautiful wife and son.'

'Yes,' Rumplestiltskin murmured, feeling four times blessed to have Belle, Bae, and the women who'd been as mothers to him here with him in eternity. It was far more than he ever hoped for.

Behind him, Belle called out joyfully. 'Mother!'

Rumplestiltskin turned and saw the woman in the purple dress coming towards them. She was very like Belle, a little taller, but she had the same pointed chin, the same smile.

Rumplestiltskin had actually met Lady Colette once before, if 'met' was the correct term for using the Ale of Sinead to connect with the dead. They'd passed through Merida's kingdom in their hunt for a way to be rid of the dagger, and she'd given them some of the ale as a gift. Belle had wanted him to use it to talk to Bae, but he'd not wanted to make the trip back to Storybrooke and maybe run into trouble getting back. They'd passed through her home once and he'd insisted she use it at her mother's grave. She'd had a few minutes with her, and he and Gideon had gotten to meet her briefly.

'Hello, darling,' Colette greeted, hugging her daughter. 'Have I come at a good time?'

'Of course, Mother. Rumple's in the thick of reunions.' And Belle smiled over at him.

'Come and join the hug, Colette,' Elsie invited.

'The more the merrier,' Aggie added.

'You all know each other?' Rumple asked.

'We do.'

'We're all good friends.'

'Isn't that right, Colette?'

'It is,' she returned with a smile. 'Welcome home, Rumplestiltskin,' she murmured. 'My daughter's been looking forward to this day, as have we all.'

'Thank you, Lady Colette,' he said: 'it's wonderful to finally be home.'

'And rather overwhelming, I think,' she said, tilting her head in a way that reminded him of Belle. She shared her daughter's perceptiveness too.

'It is that,' he agreed quietly. 'I never expected…'

'I know, but such bravery and selflessness as you showed deserved a reward, especially because you did it without expectation of one. My Belle was always right about you: you are a good man, with a pure heart.'

'Thank you,' he said.

'Now, Baelfire, I hope you left us some food,' Aggie called.

'There's plenty left, Aunt Aggie. Aunt Elsie, Colette, come and eat.'

The three women went to sit on the blanket, chatting together. Rumplestiltskin watched Aggie and Elsie fuss over Bae, and Colette laugh at something his boy said.

He felt Belle by his side and turned to look at her, feeling overwhelmed with love and gratitude.

She smiled at him. She stepped into his arms and he held her to him.

'How are you feeling?' she asked sympathetically.

'I still can't believe it, Belle,' he confessed quietly. 'Is this all really real?'

'Does it feel real? Do I feel real?'

'Yes. It's just… Belle, I thought that my chance was gone, and…'

'And you'd accepted that it was, so all of this doesn't feel quite real: I understand, Rumple, but it really is real, and you really are home.'

'Just…don't let go?'

'Oh, don't worry, I am never letting you go again!' she vowed, hugging him tight.

0

There seemed to be plenty of food in the basket, more than there should have been, really. Rumplestiltskin remarked on it and Belle smiled.

'Well, Storybrooke and the magical realms weren't the only places where magic exists,' she said.

'Right,' he said, amazed.

She smiled. 'Don't worry,' she said softly: 'there are no prices to be paid here, Rumple. It's just…whatever we need will be there.'

'You're all I need,' he whispered.

'I'm here,' she whispered back, taking his hand.

He twined his fingers with hers. Her wedding ring glittered in the light. His own was back on his ring finger too. Weaver had favoured heavy silver jewellery, but all of that was gone now, and his ring was the only jewellery he wore. He'd missed it during the curse. He was never taking it off again.

'Belle, darling?'

'Mother,' Belle returned, tearing her eyes away from her husband.

Colette smiled. 'We're all going to leave you two in peace for a while,' she said.

'You really don't—'

'We really do,' Colette said, cutting across Rumplestiltskin's protest. 'You've been apart long enough,' she said gently. 'Go and spend some time together. We'll see you soon.'

'Thank you, Mother,' Belle said softly.

'Yes, thank you Lady Colette.'

'Oh, we shan't stand on ceremony, Rumplestiltskin,' she said with a smile. 'Call me Colette.'

'Colette, then,' he said, and smiled, 'and I'm just Rumple.'

'Well, I shall see you soon, Rumple,' she said, and smiled again.

Everyone stood up and they said their goodbyes.

'It was so good to see you, son,' Rumple said, hugging Bae tight.

Bae laughed. 'You'll see me again, Papa,' he promised. 'There's ways to get in touch here: Belle will show you. I'll be around, and we have forever now. I'm so glad you're here.'

'Me too, son, and I'll see you very soon, then.'

Bae grinned at him. 'I'll wait to hear from you.'

Rumplestiltskin laughed a bit. It rather amazed him that his son was so relaxed about the fact that he had not been subtle about his attraction to his wife, Bae's stepmother, and that Bae was perfectly ok with giving him space to act on that attraction. Well, if Bae had been watching them for years, he'd probably gotten used to how they were together.

'Thanks, son,' he said quietly.

'Not a problem. Just don't wanna walk in and see something I shouldn't.'

' _Bae_ ,' Rumplestiltskin grumbled.

His boy laughed lightly. 'Now, tell me it couldn't happen,' he challenged, and grinned again. He sobered then. 'Papa, I'm happy for you. I'm happy you found Belle and that she never gave up on you, that you never gave up on yourself because she made you stronger. You have an epic love story, and I'm happy for you both that you're finally back together. So, I'll see you soon, ok?'

Rumplestiltskin smiled, cupping his son's cheek. 'See you soon, son. Thank you.'

They hugged tightly and Bae stepped away.

Aggie and Elsie came and hugged him then, murmuring words of love and praise in his ears, one picking up where the other left off, and he blinked back tears as their warmth enveloped him again, as it had so many years ago. It was like he was a little boy again, being tucked into bed on a dark, cold night. He realised it would be like that with them forever now. How did he get so damn lucky?

Finally, his surrogate mothers pulled away. There were hugs from everyone for Belle as well, and then all Rumplestiltskin did was blink, and when he opened his eyes again, their visitors were gone.

Belle was standing in his eye line, so he had no fear that she'd gone with the others.

She smiled at him and turned. She looked over her shoulder; tilted her head a little.

'Aren't you coming?' she asked, looking him up and down.

He stepped forward at once, staring at her, knowing full well his desire would be obvious to her. Of course, she bit her lip, which was almost enough to send him falling to his knees before her like some kind of supplicant ready to worship her. Well, he  _was_  ready to worship her, really: he could spend eternity doing just that. The beauty of it was that he had that option. It still rather amazed him: he suspected it always would.

Belle stared back at him, her cheeks flushing. She turned back to face him, her face lifting so she could look into his eyes as he came nearer. She melted into him as he slipped his arms around her. She slid her hands up to his shoulders.

'I'm so glad you're home,' she said, her voice husky.

'Me too,' he murmured.

He watched her eyes as she leaned in, saw the love and faith and longing in them, and then his eyes flicked to her lips, and, almost before he knew it, he was kissing her. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Next time: Belle and Rumple spend time getting intimately reacquainted.**

**Note: I do have plans to write fics for Belle's meeting with Gideon and the family meeting with Colette. I have some stuff written for both fics: it's just a matter of finishing them up and posting them. It might not be for a while, but it'll happen at some point.**


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple have some alone time.

'Mmm,' Belle murmured, pulling back a bit to take a breath. 'I've missed you kissing me like that.'

'Like what?' he asked, smiling.

She smiled. 'Like you want to spend your life doing only that,' she said softly.

'I do,' he replied simply.

She trembled delicately.

'I've missed  _you_  doing  _that_  every time I say something like that,' he said.

She smiled. 'Well, you always did have a way with words, love.'

His smile was tender, his eyes watering. 'I've missed you, so much.'

She stroked his cheek. 'Me too, but now we have eternity. You might get tired of me.' She smiled, but there was a seriousness behind the comment that spoke of a reawakened insecurity about whether she was enough for him. He understood it too. They'd been apart a long time. True, he'd spent all that time trying to get back to her, but he could understand her wondering a little if maybe the years without her had changed him, made him love her less. Well, no: he was quite sure that, if anything had altered, it was only that he loved her more than ever.

'Never, Belle,' he promised, pulling her closer. 'Eternity  _might just_  be long enough to satisfy my craving for you: we'll have to see.'

The look in his eyes made her flush, her heart beating hard.

'I  _ached_  for you, sweetheart,' he breathed urgently. 'Every moment of every day, all I really wanted was to be able to hold you again, see your beautiful smile, see the love in your eyes.'

'And now you're here,' she murmured, 'and I'm so happy, Rumple. I knew you'd make it. I knew you'd find the answer you needed to come home to me, and now we have forever, like I promised you the day we met.'

'Yes,' he said, stroking her cheek gently. 'You kept every promise you ever made to me.'

'So did you,' she breathed, staring at him. 'Kiss me again?'

He did, scooping her into his arms as he kissed her. She clung to him, kissing back, wanting to make up for lost time. What he'd said was true for her too: eternity  _might_  be long enough to spend with him, holding him, kissing him, just being with him. Her senses were full of him now, and  _gods_ , she'd missed him.

He kissed a path down her neck now and she gasped excitedly when he bit lightly at a sensitive spot he remembered. He froze at her reaction, though, and pulled back, looking worriedly at her. She was confused until she remembered that the last time they'd made love, her body had been much frailer, and he'd been used to being gentler with her, more tender. She had loved that, but there were no restrictions on what she could do now.

She shook her head. 'Don't worry,' she crooned. 'My body's not that of an old woman now, Rumple: you don't have to worry about hurting me. You can be as enthusiastic as you like. Believe me, I've been looking forward to it.'

He smiled and she giggled.

He leaned his forehead against hers, staring at her. Belle bit her lip at the heat in his eyes. He brought his hand up to curl around her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. Belle breathed deeply.

'Sweetheart, I know that we have forever for this, but I would very much like to make love to my wife right now,' he said.

She looked up from under her lashes. 'Your wife would very much like that too,' she breathed.

He kissed her, and as he did so, he thought about laying her down in the bed they'd shared for decades at the Edge of Realms, and when he blinked again, there it was waiting, and they were standing in a room that felt somehow like the Edge of Realms house, the Storybrooke house, and the Dark Castle combined.

He hadn't the wherewithal to dwell on the magic of this place at the moment, however. Belle was kissing his neck, her hands smoothing over his bare skin, and he realised that he was naked and so was she. His hand slid down over her bottom and she rose up on her toes, humming in pleasure.

'I know I was thinking about taking you to bed, but I hadn't gotten to undressing us yet,' he murmured.

'I had,' Belle whispered, nipping at his ear.

He clutched her tighter. 'Still want me after all these years, hmm?'

She tipped her head back to look up at him. 'Always.'

He kissed her hungrily, holding her close, hands caressing her smooth, warm skin. He delighted in being able to hold her again, in her closeness and softness.

'Oh, Belle,' he breathed, suddenly overwhelmed. It had been so long, and, at the end, there, he'd believed it would never happen, that he'd never get to be with her, never get to look at her, never get to touch her, ever again.

Belle knew what he was feeling. 'I know,' she murmured, kissing him quickly. 'I know it was difficult, and lonely, and a long time we were apart, but we're together now: everything's going to be fine. I'm going to make you so happy, Rumple, I promise.'

'You already are,' he said: 'you always have. I've never known such happiness as I have with you. And I'm gonna make  _you_  happy, sweetheart.'

'You already do, love,' she whispered, meeting him in another hungry kiss.

He walked her backwards until she came to the edge of the bed and sat with a bump and a laugh. She scooted back quickly and held out her hands for him.

'Come to me,' she crooned, and he wasted no time, blanketing her body with his, making her gasp as he brushed against her thigh. He was hard, and when she traced delicate fingers along his length, he clenched his jaw, bucking his hips.

'Belle,' he rasped out, staring pleadingly at her.

'Yes,' she murmured, 'oh, yes, darling.' She was ready too.

He took himself in hand and lined them up, watching her as he slid home. His eyes wanted to close for sheer pleasure of being welcomed by her slick heat again, but he focused on her, her eyelids fluttering, her chest heaving as she panted, the sweet little mewling cry that was torn from her throat as he came hip to hip with her.

She clutched at his shoulders as he ground against her before beginning to pull out, and her back arched as he thrust home again.

'Rumple!' she cried.

'Beautiful,' he whispered, staring at her, their faces close as he circled his hips, grinding against her.

'You too,' she breathed, cupping his cheek. 'My love, my Rumple.'

He drew back and thrust again, and moaned as she met his thrust this time, drawing her knees higher, wrapping her legs around him.

'Oh, you feel amazing!' she cried, delighted.

'So do you,' he growled, kissing her, his tongue stroking in time with his thrusts.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. She had missed the intimacy of having him inside her, the connection they'd always shared. They had never needed words like this. A look, a touch, was all they'd needed to know what the other was feeling. She'd always felt like she felt his soul when they were together like this, and this time was no different.

He was staring at her now, endless, boundless love in his eyes, and her heart melted and her eyes watered. When life had brought them together all those years ago, she could never have imagined the love they would feel for each other, the life they would share, that they would have eternity together, that she would be so ecstatically happy just being by his side.

Rumplestiltskin brought a hand up to trace gentle fingertips over his wife's cheek, smiling as her lips trembled with emotion and a tear glistened on her cheek. It was emotion born of deep joy, though: he knew that. He made her happy, and that made  _him_  unspeakably happy. He'd done nothing greater in his long life than make this woman, who loved him so deeply, happy. Seeing her eyes shining with love and happy tears, seeing her delighted smile, seeing her excitement: there was nothing in all the realms that made him feel so at peace. He basked in her happiness. It had replaced the Darkness as his addiction, and Belle's happiness had the added benefit of making him happy, making him feel that he was worth something better than darkness and loneliness. And now, because of their love, the Darkness was gone forever, and he'd never be alone again.

Belle reached for a kiss and he met her in it, humming in pleasure as she ran one hand down his back, while the other came up to run through his hair.

They had been moving together, keeping a steady, rather lazy, pace up to now, but now Rumplestiltskin changed the angle of his thrusts, and what had been a pleasant humming sensation through her body for Belle spiralled up into sparks of electricity through her veins as he hit a particular spot, and the heat in her belly swooped and made her clench rhythmically around him.

Rumple gasped at that and kissed her deeply, bucking his hips hard. Belle moaned into this kiss, wrapping her arms around him, loving the weight of him on top of her.

'Precious Belle,' he breathed, breaking the kiss.

'I love you,' she panted.

'Yes,' he murmured, 'and I love you too.'

'This is heaven,' she breathed: 'it's always been heaven with you.'

His eyes watered. She smiled at the emotion in them.

'Oh, my darling,' she crooned, moving her hands to cup his cheeks. 'I've dreamed of this. I've longed for you so much, and now you're here.' She looked down and back up, her eyes filled with love and desire, and he couldn't help himself now. He kissed her, increasing the speed of his thrusts, making sure to hit that spot that made her quiver again and again, and then pulled back a little to watch her.

Belle had always known that when her husband wanted to bring her pleasure, achieving that was the only thing on his mind, and the intensity of his lovemaking was as arousing as the act itself. That was why all she could do was cling to him now, consumed with the rush of her coming orgasm, the swooping in her belly making her tremble and clench uncontrollably.

Her body clutching at him made Rumple cry out. It was hard to hold on now, but he was determined to see Belle come before he did.

He bent his head to kiss her again, plucking gently at her lips a couple of times. The sweet reverence of his kisses, combined with his insistent thrusts made Belle shudder, her back arching as she clenched around him. He slipped a hand down to hold her against him, his hips pressed to hers, grinding against her, hitting all the right places, and Belle came hard, crying out uninhibitedly.

Her body clenching around his, Rumple finally let go, coming with a shout of her name.

They held each other, panting, rocking together to prolong the pleasure, letting it consume them so that the moment stretched out between them, until finally the last tremors shuddered through them and they were still.

Rumple leaned his forehead against Belle's, smiling at her contented hum and smile.

'Haven't lost my touch then?' he asked, teasing.

'Definitely not,' she said, sighing gently. 'Me?'

He kissed her softly. 'Never.'

She smiled and kissed him again. 'Good.'

'I should probably tell you something,' he said softly.

She smiled. 'Go on.'

'I should probably tell you that I'm not going to want to get out of this bed for quite some time.'

She grinned. 'You know, that's lucky, because I was just thinking the exact same thing.'

He hummed. 'Well, now, that  _is_  lucky.'

'Mhm.'

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. 'I like this getting reacquainted business.'

She giggled. 'I do too. Fancy another go around?'

He ran his hand down her back to caress her bottom, smiling at her shivering gasp.

'I definitely do,' he said.

Belle bit her lip at the desire in his eyes and he leaned up to kiss her, licking the spot she'd bitten, smiling at her breathy moan.

**Next time: Belle and Rumple have even more alone time, because why not? You can do whatever you want in the afterlife :)**


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple have more alone time :)

Belle smiled at the contented look on Rumple's face, and blushed at the heat in his eyes. It had been several hours, but they'd not yet left their bed. One of the rather wonderful things about the afterlife was that they weren't constrained by physical limitations any more, so if they wanted to make love again immediately, they didn't have to wait. They'd discovered  _that_  pleasant surprise after the first time, and…well, they'd definitely taken advantage of it.

It wasn't so much hunger that had brought a halt to proceedings for the present, as the desire to eat something. They'd enjoyed sharing long, lazy picnics together at the Edge of Realms, feeding each other pieces of fruit and sweet things, an activity that usually led to lovemaking, very often on the blanket in front of the house. Here, though, they simply had to think of what they wanted, and a platter of treats had appeared.

The food was mostly eaten now, and Belle was leaning against the pillows at the top of the bed, while Rumple leaned against the footboard. Belle smiled at Rumple as he ran his fingertips up and down over her calf, a prelude to picking up where they'd left off. His hair was messy from her hands. She knew hers wouldn't look much tidier.

'Your hair's longer,' she observed.

'You noticed,' he said, smiling.

She smiled. 'I did. I would've said something earlier, only I was too busy enjoying what we were doing.'

He smirked. 'So was I. And, yes, didn't bother getting it cut those last few months in Hyperion Heights. All the better for a certain someone to run her fingers through, hmm?'

'Mhm,' she said, biting her lip as he picked up her foot and began to rub it. He was unbelievably good at giving foot rubs. He'd rub a particular spot and her toes would curl. He had sought out every possible way to bring her pleasure, and had discovered that rubbing her feet was one such way.

He didn't linger over her foot this time, however. He scooted towards her on the bed, sliding his hand up the inside of her leg. Belle squirmed, but he stopped just above her knee and leaned in to kiss her instead. He left his hand there, though, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he continued.

'Tell me something?' she requested, scooting down a bit to sit beside him.

'Anything,' he said, lifting her legs over his lap and putting his hand back on her thigh, caressing gently.

'Am I Mrs Weaver now, or am I still Mrs Gold?' she asked, a little frown on her face.

He laughed. 'Well, Weaver was never married,' he said. 'And I'm not sure you would've liked being the wife of a crooked detective, sweetheart,' he said pointedly.

She shrugged. 'I don't think he was that bad, you know,' she said. 'He didn't do things by the book, but that's not terrible.'

'Maybe not, but taking bribes from property developers was,' he said.

'Maybe he was just pretending to do that so he could catch Victoria Belfrey in shady dealings,' she suggested. 'Wouldn't be the first time you allied yourself with the villain so you could take them down. You did it with your mother.'

He shook his head fondly.

'What?'

'Are you determined to see good in even a cursed version of me?'

'I'm your wife,' she said proudly: 'of course I am. Besides, he was still  _you_ , love.'

He kissed her. 'I do not deserve you.'

'Well, you have me, so shush. And I say that you do, so let that be an end of that.'

He smiled at her imperious look. 'Yes, sweetheart. Still, even if you were right about Weaver, he was a workaholic who'd no interest in settling down.'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure I could have persuaded him,' she said confidently.

He stared at her. 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could too.'

She smiled into his kiss.

'So?' she asked then.

He frowned. 'So what?'

'So is it Mrs Weaver or Mrs Gold?' she asked, reminding him of her question.

'Either,' he said: 'both.' He kissed her once. 'Mrs Weaver.' He kissed her again. 'Mrs Gold.' He kissed her a third time. 'Call yourself Mrs Stiltskin if you like, as long as you're mine.'

She kissed him this time. 'Mrs Stiltskin, huh?' She smiled. 'Hmm, Mrs Weaver… Mrs Gold… Mrs Stiltskin… I like them all, but I like the last one best.'

'Stiltskin? That was a joke, Belle.'

She shook her head. 'No: yours.' She stroked his cheek. 'As long as you're mine, you said,' she repeated, 'and I am, forever.'

He smiled. 'That is very good to hear,' he breathed, and kissed her.

Belle's breath caught as he slid his hand up her thigh. She shivered.

'Mmm, Rumple.'

He kissed her sweetly. 'Lie back, my darling,' he coaxed.

She bit her lip and did as he said. She squirmed as he brushed his fingertips over her curls. He could spend hours teasing her, his long fingers expertly drawing pleasure from her. He seemed of a mind to do just that right now. He would get no complaints from her.

Rumplestiltskin loved to watch his wife's face when she was in the throes of pleasure. He loved to see her so unguarded and uninhibited. She had the most beautifully expressive face, and it fascinated him to watch her.

'You're so beautiful,' he breathed, leaning over her as he slid a finger into her heat.

She gasped at the sensation. Rumple had always been very thorough about this, as with everything else, really. She loved his generosity. It was one of the things she'd first fallen in love with him for.

He added another finger, loving the feeling of her moulding around him. Belle's responsiveness to him had always made him feel good, and it was no different now. He kissed her again, nuzzling his nose against hers, and she hummed happily, moving against him.

'That's it, sweetheart,' he crooned.

She smiled. 'Always so good, love,' she breathed, running her hand down his chest. 'Want to make it good for you too.'

He kissed her. 'You first,' he breathed, curling his fingers just so.

'Ah!' Belle cried out. 'Mmm, Rumple!'

'Yes, love,' he whispered, leaning closer to whisper to her. 'My precious, Belle, you're exquisite. You feel absolutely wonderful, sweetheart. You are everything sweet, and good, and perfect, my love.'

Belle moaned. His touch was always wonderful, but he said such sweet things to her, she couldn't help but melt.

'Rumple, you're wonderful,' she sobbed, cupping his cheek. 'My sweet love.'

He smiled, bringing his thumb to her clit now. The touch was gentle, a light tracing of the pad of his thumb over the sensitive bud, and Belle keened. He smiled again.

'Please, love,' she begged. 'Oh, please!'

He kissed her, plucking gently at her lips in time with the movement of his thumb.

Belle gripped his shoulder, crying out at the pleasure of his touch. He always made it so sensuous, so sexy. It was never just that they made love: it was the  _way_  they did it that made it so wonderful.

A few more expert strokes of his fingers and she came, her orgasm shuddering through her. She couldn't have held it back if she wanted to. She saw Rumple's face close to hers, his pleased smile, but she couldn't say anything as the pleasure washed over her.

Rumple kept his fingers moving, coaxing her through it, and she shivered as she realised he was going to take her through it all again, his fingers now stroking her slippery folds lightly.

'Again?' she asked breathily.

He smiled. 'Oh, yes,' he said, and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly.

0

He watched her as she climbed out of bed.

'Had enough of me, hmm?'

'Never,' she returned, looking over her shoulder with a smile. 'We can go back to bed in a bit, but I want to watch the sunset with you.'

'Ah, the sun actually sets here?'

'It does, and the night sky is spectacular, Rumple. It's always a little different.'

He smiled. 'Does it ever rain here?'

'Sometimes,' she said, smiling, 'like warm summer showers.'

'The kind you liked to dance in,' he said softly, remembering her doing that.

'The kind you liked to watch me dance in,' she returned knowingly.

He only smiled, watching her now as she picked up a robe off the trunk at the end of the bed and slipped it on. It was gold in colour, one of his favourite colours on her, and there was a subtle shimmer to the pattern as she belted it and reached up to pull her hair free of the collar. She gathered her hair over her shoulder then and picked up her hairbrush, sitting at the dressing table to brush it.

She could see him in the mirror, watching her. She smiled. Her hair a little tidier, she stood and went to the double doors across from the foot of the bed and opened them. They led onto a balcony, which looked out over the sunset.

She walked out onto the balcony, a gentle breeze rustling her robe. How ethereal and lovely she looked in the last of the sunlight. He could spend forever looking at her and it wouldn't be long enough.

He climbed out of bed, intending to join her. He needed a robe of his own, though, and then a dark blue one appeared on the bed. Things appearing when they were needed was certainly very useful, he decided. He slipped it on and went to the door, leaning against the doorframe as he watched his wife.

Belle smiled, feeling his eyes on her. Once they'd come back together after the Final Battle, she'd never worried about him looking at another woman, because he was always looking at her.

On their travels, she'd seen other women look at him, even try to get his attention, but he, silly,  _wonderful_  man that he was, was always completely oblivious. He only had eyes for her, and that made her feel so very special.

'You know,' she began, turning to him now, 'you could just take a photograph.'

He smiled. 'No need,' he said softly. 'I could remember how you look right now forever.'

She giggled. 'You never get tired of just looking at me, do you?' she asked then, her voice growing tender, full of awe.

He pushed off the doorframe and came to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, staring at her as she tipped her head back, smiling at him.

'My darling Belle, I've not had the unparalleled pleasure of looking at you for over ten years,' he said softly. 'I'm making up for lost time, sweetheart. And, no: no, I never get tired of looking at you. I never will.'

'You are the most wonderful man in all the realms and I adore you,' Belle murmured, reaching up on her toes for a kiss.

He obliged her, knowing he'd never get tired of the feeling of her lips on his, her body melting into his. Anywhere with her was heaven.

He kissed his way down her neck and she sighed and hummed, kissing his neck too.

'Oh, Rumple, look,' she said then, and he was reminded that she wanted to watch the sunset.

He kissed her hairline and then turned to look as the sun went down.

'Isn't it lovely?' she asked, delighted.

'Beautiful,' he agreed.

She turned in his arms and he held her to him as they watched the sunset. It had been something they used to like to do on their travels, when they had a clear view of the sunset, just be together and watch the sun go down. It was a time to take stock of the day, their adventure, their life together. It was a moment for quiet and closeness.

This sunset was particularly majestic, the gold/red glow of the sun gently shining on them, the sky slowly fading to blue and darker blue of night, inky and fathomless, full of stars, gradually unfurling like a blanket.

A star streaked across the sky and Belle gasped, following its progress.

'Have you ever seen such a beautiful sky?' she asked.

He smiled. 'Yes, but it's a terribly cheesy answer,' he said.

She giggled and twisted to look up at him. 'I  _like_  your cheesy answers,' she said, smiling.

'Then the answer is that the most beautiful sky I've ever seen is the one reflected in your eyes,' he said, cupping her cheek.

She hummed, cuddling closer. 'That was a very good answer,' she murmured, and kissed him.

He smiled into it, kissing her sweetly back. She wrapped her arms around him, intent on kissing now.

'Not interested in stargazing, love?' he asked.

'Maybe later,' she said, and kissed him again.

He slid his hands over the fabric of her robe. As she pressed closer, it slid off her shoulder and he lowered his mouth to her bare skin, tasting her.

Belle squirmed to get closer and he moved his hands down to cup her bottom and lift her into his arms, where she quickly settled, almost purring in contentment.

Rumple kissed her and then pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

Belle raked her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back to kiss him properly. She rubbed against him at the same time, smiling as he growled into the kiss.

He turned to carry her back into their room, which was dark now that the sun had gone down. Just as he was thinking they could do with some light, their room was lit up with candles.

'You're getting the hang of that,' Belle murmured approvingly, curling her fingers in his hair.

He smiled. 'Comes easier than the Darkness too,' he said.

She stroked his cheek. 'No more battling for your soul, my love,' she soothed.

'My soul's been yours for a very, very long time, sweetheart, as has my heart: just the Darkness didn't want to get the message. But it's gone now, for good, and I'm yours completely.'

She smiled, her eyes full of happy tears. 'And I'm yours.'

He kissed her and then carried her back to their bed, laying her down in the glow of the candlelight, their robes vanishing with a thought, his this time. Belle smiled.

She looked like an angel in this light, but then she'd always been his, guiding him along the right path.

'Come here, Rumple,' she coaxed, pulling him down to her.

He smiled into their kiss and rolled them over so that she was leaning over him.

'You are so beautiful,' he murmured, staring at her.

She smiled, a sweet, blushing smile that made him laugh.

'Shy, Mrs Gold?' he teased.

'It's your fault,' she returned.

'How is it my fault?' he wondered, amused.

'You look at me like I'm everything to you,' she murmured, awed.

'You are,' he said, playing with a lock of her hair.

'It still overwhelms me,' she murmured, 'that you love me so…so completely. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it, but I love you the same way,' she said softly, staring at him, hoping he knew.

He stroked her cheek gently with the backs of his fingertips. 'I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it either. I used to believe that no one could ever love me.'

She took his hand and squeezed it, wanting to chase that old thought away.

He shook his head, seeing it. 'But then I met you.'

'Yes,' she said, smiling. She twined her fingers with his. 'And I have forever, now, to show you all the love I feel for you. I don't think it will be long enough, though.'

He smiled. 'Me neither, but it seems like a worthy experiment for eternity, hmm?'

'Yes,' she breathed, chuckling. She kissed him.

He smiled as she pulled back, reaching up to touch her cheek. 'Kiss me again,' he breathed.

She nuzzled his nose with hers. 'Is it working?' she asked.

'Yes,' he whispered: 'oh, yes.'

She kissed him again, melting into him as he held her closer, their bodies wrapping around each other, fitting together as they always had, as they were always meant to.

As they kissed, the glow of the candlelight seemed brighter, as though their love was feeding it. Neither of them noticed that, of course: they were too consumed by kissing and holding each other to notice.

**Next time: Last part. Belle shows Rumple their son, and they catch up with the friends Rumple left behind.**


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle shows Rumple a way to see their son, and they check in with the folks in the Wish Realm too.

It might have been days, or weeks, or months since his death. Rumplestiltskin had lost track of time. All he knew was that he was with Belle, and that was all that mattered.

'Rumple.'

She'd been calling his name for the last minute. He suspected she knew he was awake, but was indulging him

He heard her chuckle softly now and smiled, giving up the pretence, but he didn't open his eyes.

'Rum-ple,' she crooned, sing-songing his name, 'open your eyes.'

He did, and found her smiling at him.

'Belle,' he whispered.

'Hey.'

He smiled. 'How long have we been here?'

'Not that long,' she said: 'a few days.'

'I lost track of time.'

'Well, you were rather occupied,' she said, smiling.

'Mhm,' he agreed. 'I wouldn't mind being  _occupied_  again.' He leaned closer.

She kissed him, but pulled back before things got too heated.

'There's something I want to show you first, my love,' she said.

'Oh? And what would that be?'

'Come with me,' she coaxed, climbing out of the bed and taking his hand.

'We have to get up?'

She giggled at his scowl. 'You'll like this, Rumple, I promise.'

'Alright,' he said. He climbed out of bed after her, smiling as she tugged on his hand. In the blink of an eye, she had dressed herself. He figured he should do the same, and only had to will it and it was done.

Belle led him out of their room and down the stairs. Looking around, he was again reminded of the Dark Castle, the Storybrooke house, and their little house at the Edge of Realms. Features of all three caught his eye. It shouldn't have worked, the grandeur of the Dark Castle, combined with the old-fashioned elegance of the Storybrooke house, and the simple rustic charm of their little hand-built home, but, somehow, it did. Everything seemed to combine to make their home both cosy and elegant. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it felt like home.

'It's like everywhere we lived, all rolled into one,' he observed.

'Yes,' Belle said, smiling at him and wrapping her other hand around his, 'and I think you'll recognise this room.'

She let go of his hand to push the doors open; then took his hand again and led him in.

It was the great hall from the Dark Castle, only not quite. The pedestals that had displayed all his so-called treasures were gone. The table from his castle was there, but there were more chairs around it. And beyond the table, gathered around the fireplace that he recognised from the Storybrooke house, were comfortable seats for people to sit and chat. The room was much more like a living room than it had been in the Dark Castle, cosier, less austere. He could even see their pictures on the mantle, the paintings from the Edge of Realms on the walls. The curtains were open, of course, and the sky over the mountains outside was blue as summer.

'Do you like it?' Belle asked softly.

He smiled at her. 'It's perfect, sweetheart.'

She smiled. 'There's one thing I particularly want you to see,' she said.

She tugged on his hand again and he followed her over to a large oval mirror hung on the wall.

'Show us Gideon,' she said softly, squeezing Rumple's hand as he held his breath.

The mirror clouded over for a moment, which was too long for Rumple, and when it cleared, he instinctively stepped forward.

There was Gideon, sitting at a desk, books and parchment spread around him. He was scribbling away, intent on his work.

'Oh, son,' Rumple breathed, reaching out to touch Gideon's cheek in the mirror. 'He doesn't look much older than the last time I saw him,' he said, surprised.

'He's not thirty yet,' Belle said. 'Time moved much more slowly for him than for you. It's only been about five years for him since he saw you last.'

'He still has all of his life ahead of him,' Rumple said, pleased. 'And we can watch over him.'

'Yes,' Belle agreed.

'He looks happy,' Rumple said.

'He is,' she assured him, slipping her arm around him. She smiled as he drew her closer. 'He has his studies, his teaching, his other work. He's respected and loved. He misses us, but he keeps us in his heart.'

Rumple nodded, staring at their boy. 'I'd love just to have a moment with him,' he said, 'just to say goodbye properly. Or, not goodbye, but…we'll be waiting for him.'

'We'll find a way to do it, Rumple. I was able to see him: I'll help you find a way too.'

He smiled at her and they watched their son for a while.

Gideon sat writing a little longer, but then a knock disturbed him. He rose and went to answer it. A young girl stood on the threshold, wanting his help with a sick relative. Gideon asked a few questions, put some things in a bag, and followed the girl out.

'He's a healer?' Rumple asked.

'Among other things,' Belle said, smiling. 'He's very good at it.'

'He was always a child of many talents, our son.' Rumple said.

'Yes,' Belle agreed.

'He gets that healing gift from you,' he said, smiling at her, 'as he gets most of his gifts from you.'

It was true. On their travels, Belle had put all her knowledge to good use, and surprised herself, though not her husband or son, by finding a talent for healing the sick. She had earned quite a name for herself.

'He gets plenty of gifts from you, Rumple,' Belle said now.

They watched Gideon bend to follow the girl through a low door. A man lay on the bed in the small room. He was obviously very ill: sweating one minute and trembling the next.

'How long's he been like this?' Gideon asked the girl.

'Since last night,' she said. 'Can you help him?'

He smiled reassuringly at her. 'I believe so.' He looked the man over quickly. 'Do you have a clean pot and some water?' he asked the girl.

The girl got what he needed and Gideon set to work.

'Swamp fever?' Rumple asked, recognising the ingredients his son was using.

'Yes,' Belle said. 'Apparently it's common in Elphame.'

'He learned that remedy from you,' Rumple said, smiling at her.

'Well, he's improved it,' Belle said, gesturing to what Gideon was doing.

Rumple watched as Gideon waved a hand over the potion. The brew glowed golden and he ladled some into a little wooden cup.

'See?' Belle said to Rumple: 'he got that from you.'

'I worry about the price, though,' Rumple said quietly.

'We taught him well, my love. Watch.'

'Here we are,' Gideon said gently to the sick man, helping him sit up so he could drink. 'That should help you feel better.'

Indeed, it seemed to be taking effect. The man shivered much less.

'Thank you, Professor,' he said. 'How can I repay you?'

Gideon shook his head and smiled. 'Doing good is its own reward: my mother and father taught me that. One day, you may be in a position to help someone else.'

'Oh, son,' Rumple breathed, awed. He understood. Gideon didn't use his magic for himself: he used it to help others. There was nothing selfish in what he did. Rumple had tried to teach his son about the responsibility he had to use his magic wisely, and he could see that the lesson had hit home. Belle had reinforced his lessons with teaching Gideon to help people, to be kind, not to give in to anger or let pain overwhelm him so that he lashed out and used his magic to hurt others. Together, he and Belle had taught their son to be a good man, and he was honouring their teaching. He was so proud.

The sick man nodded. 'I will remember that. Thank you, Professor Gold.'

'You're quite welcome,' Gideon returned. 'You should drink the rest of the potion, a cupful every four hours until there's not a drop of it left. You should be right as rain then.'

'Thank you,' the man said again.

'Yes, thank you,' the girl chimed in.

Gideon nodded, smiled, gathered his things, and left them.

'Oh, Gideon,' Rumple murmured, his heart singing with love. 'You do good, remembering us. Oh, my boy.'

Belle cuddled close and he held her to him.

'Isn't he beautiful?' she asked, proud of their son.

'Oh, yes,' he agreed. 'Yes, he's perfect. Your brains and kindness,' he said, looking down at her, smiling.

'And your noble heart and flair for magic,' she said. 'He's our legacy, my love.'

Oh, he's more than that, sweetheart: he's gonna make the world a better place in his own name.'

'Yes,' she agreed: 'yes he will. Our brave, beautiful boy.'

'A hero, just like his mama,' he said, smiling at her.

'Like his papa too,' she insisted. 'I see so much of you in him, Rumple: I always have. He has the best of both of us.'

He kissed the top of her head. 'Yes.'

They watched Gideon as he walked back through the town. People greeted him warmly, calling him either Healer Gold or Professor Gold. Rumplestiltskin was unspeakably happy. His boy was loved, respected. There was no question of anyone pushing him in the mud because of who his father was.

'Rumple?' Belle asked, seeing his tears. 'Hey, what is it?'

'I just… I got it right with him, Belle,' he said. 'I finally broke that destructive cycle that my parents started. Gideon grew up to be a good man, because he was loved, because I didn't hurt him the way I did Bae, the way my parents hurt me. I'm just… I'm happy, that's all: I'm so happy.'

'Good!' Belle cried, delighted. 'But you got it right with Bae too. He always spoke of you with love, Rumple. He loves you and knows you love him. He believes you're a good man. You lost your way: that's all. Everybody does sometimes.'

He smiled at her. 'Thank you, sweetheart.'

'You're welcome,' she said, smiling as he tugged her closer. 'You're a good father, Rumple, a  _wonderful_  father. It's one of the things I admire most about you. You'd do anything for your boys.'

He smiled again. 'And you,' he said, kissing her gently.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. 'My hero,' she murmured.

He hummed. 'You're mine. Did you used to watch me through this?'

'Yes,' she said. 'Could you tell?'

'I think sometimes I felt you close, more than usual, I mean, because you were always on my mind. I felt closer to you when I did something good. I felt you'd be proud of me.'

'I was. I am. You remembered me the way Gideon remembers us. You kept me with you.'

'Always,' he said. 'I would have, even if I'd never made it back to you, Belle.'

'But you did,' she said, curling her hand around his shirt. 'I knew you would.'

He smiled and then looked at Gideon in the mirror. 'He'll be alright, won't he?'

'I hope so,' she said. 'Life is full of ups and downs, and he'll face his own obstacles, like everyone does. But he grew up loved and cherished, with good lessons. We taught him all we could, helped him learn and grow with patience and love, and now he's living his own life, putting everything he's learned into practice. Whatever difficulties he faces, I know in my heart he'll face them with honour, bravery, and goodness. He has a pure heart, just like his father.'

'Like his mother too,' Rumple said, smiling at her.

She smiled and they watched Gideon a little longer. He returned to his tower at the academy and unpacked his satchel. Then he went back to his desk and sat down, looking at something. He smiled and took a framed photograph into his hands.

'I feel you with me every time I help someone,' he said. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but I feel you close to me. Father, I hope you made it home to Mother. I haven't heard from you in so long. I hope you're together.'

'I'm home, son,' Rumple said: 'your mother and I are right here. We'll always be right here.'

'Always, Gideon,' Belle agreed.

'He can't hear us, can he?' Rumple asked.

'I'm afraid not. There isn't a phone booth here that we could use to talk to him, but we'll find a way to let him know that you made it home, that we're together.'

He nodded, believing her.

They watched Gideon for some time. Rumple hadn't seen him in so long, he had so much to catch up on, but, finally, he decided he'd had his fill of his precious son for now. He couldn't spend forever watching him, after all, though he knew he'd want to see him again very soon. At least he knew this mirror could show him Gideon whenever he wanted to see him.

'Can this mirror show us other people?' he asked.

'Would you like to see Henry?' she asked.

He nodded. 'And the others I left behind.' He frowned suddenly.

'What is it?' Belle asked.

'I think Regina spoke to me. I heard her voice. I've only just remembered. Why didn't I remember before?'

'The transition between life and the afterlife is an adjustment,' Belle said. 'It's natural for it take a while for things to settle. If you remember Regina speaking to you, it probably happened just after you died, when you were crossing over.'

'Right,' he said. 'I wish I could remember what she said.'

'The mirror can show you,' Belle said.

'It can show what happened in the past too?'

'Yes.'

The glass clouded before he even spoke, and then they were looking at Regina as she leaned over Rumple, thanking him for saving them, telling him he deserved his peace, his happy ending, and to go find it.

'Regina,' Rumple breathed, touched.

'That was kind,' Belle said softly.

'Yes,' he agreed.

'She's a very kind woman, really.'

'She was as a girl too,' Rumple said, 'but broken, and I didn't help with that.'

'But she was fond of you too,' Belle said. 'She cared for you. I know you did for her too.'

He nodded. 'She was my favourite student. I admired the way she turned her life around. She did a lot of good, and will do more. I think she's the bravest person I know, after you.'

Belle smiled. 'I hope she'll be happy. I think if anyone deserves happiness, it's Regina.'

'I think so too,' he agreed.

The glass clouded again, and then they were looking at Henry, his arms around his family. They were standing in the Wish Realm version of the Evil Queen's castle, listening to Regina talk. Snow and Charming, Hook, Alice, Robin, and Zelena were there too, as was the Wish Realm version of Henry.

'They're still in the Wish Realm,' Belle murmured.

'And Regina got through to young Henry,' Rumple said. 'I thought she would.'

'But why haven't they gone home?' Belle wondered.

'I don't know. Rumplestiltskin could get to Hyperion Heights, so I assume he had a way to make portals. Maybe they haven't discovered…' He trailed off, noticing something that alarmed him. 'Belle, Regina has the Dark Curse.' He pointed and Belle saw that she did, indeed, have the curse in her hand.

'Why does she have that?' Belle wondered. 'Surely they can get home another way?'

'I'm sure they could,' he agreed. 'Let's hear what's going on.'

Regina was talking. '…so, there's still a lot to figure out. Bringing the realms together is a massive undertaking, and doing it in a way that doesn't interfere with the lives we've all already lived is going to be tricky, but we'll figure it out.'

Belle and Rumple stared at each other, stunned.

'Rumple, I think she wants to use the Dark Curse to do the opposite of what it was created to do,' Belle said. 'She wants to bring everyone together. That's…that's amazing! Do you think she can?'

He smiled. 'I think if anyone can, it's Regina,' he said. 'I think it's possible, but it'll be tricky, like she said.'

'But the curse requires the heart of the thing you love most,' Belle said: 'surely she wouldn't sacrifice Henry's.'

He shook his head. 'No, she wouldn't. I suspect she's thought of a way to alter it so that it's not really a curse, more a blessing.'

'Then I hope it works,' she said. 'Maybe Gideon could visit one day, when it's done, when he wants another adventure.'

He smiled. 'I'd like it if he got to know Alice and Hook, and Regina and Henry.'

She smiled. 'You were very fond of Alice and the other Hook.'

'Yes,' he agreed. 'Strange: he was my enemy for so long, but this version of him found himself in a similar position to mine with Bae, and we found common ground. He was a good father, a good man, and a good partner.'

Belle nodded. 'And Alice is very sweet.'

'She is,' he agreed. 'She reminded me of you: curious, lively, clever, goodhearted.'

She smiled. 'I'm happy that she found Robin. I can't believe how grown up she is! Seems like yesterday I was looking after her in the shop.'

Rumple nodded. 'She grew up well. At least Zelena learned to care for someone other than herself. She did a good job with Robin.'

'I was proud of you for helping her,' Belle said quietly. 'I know that wasn't easy for you.'

He nodded. 'It wasn't, but I didn't want Robin to be without her mother. I did it for her, really.'

Belle nodded and they looked back at the mirror.

'Henry's so grown up too,' she said. 'He reminds me a little of Gideon. All the men of your family share features. You all have the same eyes.'

Rumple nodded. 'I see a lot of Bae in him. He certainly has Bae's impetuousness. Gets him into trouble sometimes. He means well, though.'

'Yes,' Belle agreed. 'He found the Author's pen because he didn't want you to have to give up the dagger. He thought he was helping everyone.'

'I know. He couldn't have known he'd play right into Rumplestiltskin's hands.'

'I'm glad he has his family back safe,' Belle said. 'Lucy is a sweet child.'

'Yes. She's also the first daughter born into my side of the family in several generations.'

'Really?'

'Mhm.'

'Well, I suspect that means we can expect wonderful things from Lucy.'

'I suspect you're right,' Rumple agreed, smiling.

'You know, I think they'll all be ok,' Belle said confidently. 'Regina will find a way to bring the realms together, and nothing will separate them ever again.'

They turned away from the mirror and the glass looked like an ordinary mirror once more.

'Yes, nor us.' He pulled her into his arms and she smiled at him. 'Now, I believe, you mentioned adventures, Mrs Gold?'

'So I did,' she agreed, 'but I think I'd like to just spend time here with you, just being together in our own little world for a while. What do you think?'

'Oh, I think that sounds perfect,' he said, 'and do you know what else I think?'

'What's that?' she asked curiously.

He smiled. 'I think it's been far too long since you and I danced together.'

She smiled. 'You know, you're right.'

'Well then, time we rectified that, hmm?'

She smiled as a familiar tune began to play.

'Care to dance, Mrs Gold?'

Belle smiled tenderly. 'I would love to,' she said softly.

Rumple smiled as they danced. She was so beautiful, soft lips curving into a sweet smile, eyes shining with love. He'd been truly blessed to have her in his life, and to get to spend eternity with her…oh, that thought was such bliss.

Belle could almost read what he was thinking.

She giggled as he twirled her expertly, and settled herself into his arms again with a happy little hum.

'You make me so happy, Rumple,' she whispered.

He smiled. 'You do the same for me, sweetheart. You light up my world.'

She pressed closer, clutching his shirt. 'You light up mine. As a girl, I wanted adventure and heroism, to prove myself. I wanted to see the world. And I got all of that by your side, and so much more. I love you,' she breathed earnestly.

'And I love you too,' he said, and kissed her heatedly.

'Rumple,' she whimpered, pressing closer.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' he wondered, his voice low.

'Yes,' she said, and kissed him. 'Why don't we go back up to our room?' She stepped back, intending to lead him to their room, but he caught her hand and pulled her back to him instead.

'Or we could…' He picked her up and put her sitting on the table, looking expectantly at her. It was something he'd always liked, making love to her on top of tables.

She giggled. 'What is it with you and me on tables?' she asked, though she pulled him to stand between her legs.

He bent his head to kiss her neck and she sighed, tilting her head and wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled against her skin. 'I have a very powerful memory of a very pretty girl sitting on this very table and talking to me many years ago,' he murmured. 'She said such sweet, interesting things that I couldn't help but fall in love with her.'

She giggled again. 'You fell in love with me because I talked to you while I sat on the table?'

He kissed her jaw. 'I fell in love with you for many reasons, Belle,' he said, 'and one of them is that you felt comfortable enough with the monster to sit on his table and talk to him about love.'

'You're  _not_  a monster,' she insisted.

He smiled. 'Not any more,' he said, 'because you turned me into a man.'

She shook her head. 'You did that yourself.'

He cupped her cheek. 'Because you believed in me.'

'I always will,' she promised, pressing her forehead to his.

'Oh, come here,' he growled, kissing her hard.

Belle gasped into it and then scooted back on the table, pulling him with her.

He took the hint and climbed up after her, and then he was cradling her head gently as he laid her down on the table, and she was smiling dreamily, staring at him.

'Kiss me again,' she requested breathily, her chest heaving with excitement.

And he did.

**The end…for now :)**

**I'm writing a fic focused on the characters we left in the Wish Realm, specifically Regina, Wish Hook, Alice, and Robin. Rumple and Belle will make a brief appearance in that, and Gideon will be a key character in that too. I'm kind of setting up for other things I want to do down the road :)**


End file.
